User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 41 of 50: Drayco90 (Austonio) v Beastman14 (Ryan)
Austonio Machete Michelangelo "Drayco90" Rasputin Elder III, Esquire, Practicing Wizard at Law: The bashit insane general Attacking Ryan the Dreaded: the pirate general Prologue Start Act 3: Assault All six of the remaining generals gather around a table in the library, looking at Markus expectantly. He had called them all to a meeting because he claimed to have something very important to share. He stood up, gathered himself, and then spoke. “None of us are real.” Naturally, this caused quite a stir. “Please explain,” Lloyd says, “I think we all would like to know exactly what the hell you’re talking about.” “Kenway and I tailed one of our hosts out of our little area and went scouting,” he says, “We decided to look at that blog you had mentioned when Billybob disappeared in more detail. It turns out we were created specifically for this tournament. We weren’t pulled from time, we were created. Memories and all.” “Well. That explains some things,” Lloyd says to break the stunned silence, “but leaves some more questions. Were you able to figure out why they made us, and why they decided to give us memories and interact rather than just putting us straight into the sieges?” “Their entertainment,” Markus replies, “That’s the answer to both. The next question is what do we do now?” “We fight, of course,” Cadwalader says, “They’ve got no right to treat us like this.” “And how do you propose we beat them?” Ryan asks. “We’ve spent most of these last few months simply figuring out that they’re pretty much omnipotent.” “They’re powerful, but not omnipotent. At the very least, they’re not omniscient. They need to be aware of something first, and that may take a while.” “How’d you figure that, Lloyd?” “I have a direct link to Leo’s mind. Do you really think I’d pass up such a good information source? After Celina disappeared, Leo implied that her host had left a bit beforehand, along with a little grumbling about his ‘normal life’ interfering with…” Lloyd trailed off, staring into space. “We can fight. We can probably win, depending on our first target. There are a few who can give and take measures of control. If we take one of them down first… we can take their power for ourselves.” “And do what with it?” Kenway asks. “Burn ALL the bees! And ALL the horses! And EVERYTHING ELSE!” Austoio says, cackling. “We’ll cross the bridge when we come to it,” Cadwalader says, “But I think we may be best served keeping it away from Austonio. I suggest we try and take Leo out first – he’s the most dangerous to us right now, due to the whole mind link thing.” “Agreed,” Markus says, “And everyone else?” The rest of the generals nod in agreement. “Good,” Markus continues, “We should gather information first. Let’s send in a scouting party. Tail Leo from chat, figure out his defenses and such. Should be Cadwalader and I – Lloyd would give us away due to the mind link, and we’re the other Great Captains here. We’re the best qualified.” “Agreed,” Cadwalader says, “And I think it’s best if we go prepare.” “Before we leave,” Lloyd says, “Give me a list of weapons. Two per person, and nothing too large. I’ll sneak them into the supply list and nab ‘em for us when they’re made.” The generals all write down their favored weaponry and depart. Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Shit's crazy, bro. |-| General's Armament = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Attacking 3,000 Swordsmen, full iron armor with no helmets or shoes. We couldn't afford another 6,000 shoes. 3,000 Bowmen, carry a quiver of 40 traditional arrow and 10 arrows made to be lit on fire as flaming arrows, wear leather armor with large cloth cloaks that allow for blending into folliage, and can easily be brushed off in emergancy. 1,000 Horseback Pikemen. Wear light leather armor and skull-caps. 1,000 Horseback Archers, carrying a larger quiver strapped to horse's sides with 80 traditional arrows and 20 arrows meant for fire. Wear light armor with a basic helmet. 5 Battering Rams, no crew. They're there to strike fear into the enemies hearts. Because they're all painted and shizz. Spooky paint. 5 Trebuches, manned by 10 men each and firing chunks of rock and debris. Some of the projectiles can be lit on fire just before firing for fire damage. Naturally, this is used more often than it isn't. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Bio: Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament= Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A rebuttal can lower a vote by .5, if not subject to a counter-argument. The arguments must be logical to count. |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 15 Hours. Austonio is strolling along the line of battle, stroking his cat. Facing towards his massed foe, he giggles and activates his flamethrower hat. Running up and down the line, he yells at his archers and trebuchet operators to fire, stopping every now and then to do a pirouette, activating his flamethrower as he does so. Ryan the Dreaded looks out at his foe’s army, as his own men finish exiting behind him. He gives the order to charge, and the sky fills with fire. He and his men run recklessly towards the waiting foe, weapons drawn and ready to fight. As Ryan’s remaining men crash into Austonio’s, the battlefield breaks into a chaotic melee, interrupted by small, twirling circles of flame. Everyone dies. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time: 0 Months, 0 Days, 20 Hours, 34 Minutes *Losses: 15,552 **Austonio: 8,051 **Ryan: 7,501 I apologize for the quality. I really couldn't figure out how to make this one interesting, so I just stopped trying. Category:Blog posts